MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/18 August 2014
00:45:11 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 01:10:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 02:40:08 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 06:40:12 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 09:00:09 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 09:32:48 -!- TheMaster001 has joined Special:Chat 09:33:14 -!- TheMaster001 has left Special:Chat 11:16:24 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 11:17:30 o/ 11:45:26 -!- Graistan has joined Special:Chat 11:45:27 o/ 11:45:42 Hello Keig 11:49:24 o/ 11:49:35 We got thumped in the final 11:49:43 1-0 Keig 11:49:48 1-1 11:49:51 1-2 11:49:53 1-3 11:49:55 1-4 11:49:57 1-5 11:49:59 2-5 11:52:30 Aww, bad luck 11:53:24 Thanks for rating me team of the tournament! But why, it was more your award, you got to the finals, I stuggled to win A match, never mind the award? But thanks! 11:53:49 -!- Graistan has left Special:Chat 11:54:07 Well It came out of nowhere 11:54:30 1-5 was a crazy result 12:07:00 test 12:28:51 test 12:33:07 -!- Graistan has joined Special:Chat 12:33:26 test 12:33:30 o/ 12:33:36 o/ 12:33:51 Molossia is deciding on participating in the Winter microlympics 2014 12:34:10 Molossia with Kevin Baugh!?!?! 12:34:15 Yes 12:34:32 what the hell?????? How did that come about?!?!?! 12:34:35 :O 12:35:03 What do you mean? 12:35:24 Man, he runs Molossia, one of the most famous micronations ever! 12:35:41 Yep 12:36:55 Brb 12:37:07 Republic Of Keig have contacted Molossia before, when East Germany contacted Molossia over the war. 12:37:33 They admitted it;'s just a joke 12:39:07 Yes! I knew it!! 12:39:19 Should we also contact Sealand? 12:39:57 They will want actual matches and they take ther sovernity VERY seriously, they wouldnt wnt to but try by no means 12:40:40 When Molossia hosted in 2000 that was virtual. 12:41:03 That explains why they are joining, a sacrimental thing 12:41:04 http://www.molossia.org/olympics/ 12:42:27 So, how many of the sports is he in, like me and Catland are only in the skiing appartently 12:42:53 And Ski Jump 12:43:47 Really, what about the rest, were we too late? 12:44:00 Kinda yes 12:45:05 hmm, at least I dont have to do too much work, anyway, if Sealand joins then both of our micronations will appear on wikis without our permissions, as in fans would write them on...which would be amazing 12:46:03 Ok. 12:47:07 Ya, but they will reject though... 12:47:28 I didn't Invite Sealand 12:47:49 Ya, I thought you said you were? 12:48:15 No. 12:48:28 "Should we also contact Sealand?" 12:50:26 Im gonna go take some pictures of the Keigen Flag 12:50:35 Be right Back :D 12:52:20 Got it 12:57:46 GTG 12:58:11 -!- Graistan has left Special:Chat 13:08:45 back 13:36:29 -!- Graistan has joined Special:Chat 13:36:39 test 13:38:03 o/ 13:38:20 Like our Foreign Affairs Office? 13:39:15 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flags_of_micronations Look at K 13:44:43 Brilliant, great jobo/ 13:44:52 * o/ 13:44:59 *job 13:45:08 test 13:45:17 I put up a scottish flag so we can open relations 13:45:36 I've been tidying it up all da 13:47:13 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:MicronationGuy2000 My new wikipedia account 13:47:31 Are you going to put a page on wikipedia? 13:48:35 test 13:48:40 A keig page? 13:48:48 Depending on what happens yes 13:48:51 Yes 13:48:55 Im trying to get attention 13:49:00 Oh cool 13:49:00 from the media 13:49:04 How? 13:49:24 I have no Idea xS 13:49:27 xD 13:49:40 Operation: Kieg 13:49:52 How do you do that face? 13:50:09 xo 13:50:12 np 13:50:15 x D 13:50:19 xd 13:50:26 Yes! 13:50:29 thx 13:50:30 :) 13:50:33 xd 13:50:35 xd 13:50:36 xd 13:51:26 Gtg by the way, I am going out to another micronation, we are abot to sign a ceasefire on a war o/ 13:51:41 *about 13:51:42 ..... 13:51:46 o/ 13:51:52 It's a battle for your house 13:51:58 It's silly. 13:52:08 actually the backgarden but anyway....... 13:52:41 Your a hypocrite by the looks of it, like, you do claim your house as territory 13:52:49 anyway, bye 13:52:52 o/ 13:53:17 -!- Graistan has left Special:Chat 13:53:46 What 13:54:00 We don't just claim a house 14:34:35 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 14:36:42 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has left Special:Chat 15:20:44 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 15:25:44 o/ 15:28:02 -!- Graistan has joined Special:Chat 15:28:10 test 15:28:22 o/ 15:28:28 o/ 15:28:50 Hola 15:29:06 Guten Tag 15:29:07 Like my new foreign affairs office? 15:29:25 Oh ya, definitely! :) 15:29:58 Im moving to my laptop in there soon 15:30:36 Oh cool, how much did i cost to get your flag printed? 15:30:48 10 quid 15:30:58 Idk how much that is in the US 15:31:08 I live in the EU 15:31:21 So about €12 15:31:42 Ya, that sounds right 15:31:58 Where did you get it done?? 15:32:03 But online printing is like 50 quid 15:32:23 I got It at a store in Glasgow 15:32:37 Right N/A for me, thanks 15:33:07 So, did you hear about the Republic of Scotaanaea 15:33:10 ? 15:33:12 Yes 15:33:43 Sad, but at least I can claim his territory....hmm 15:33:54 done 15:34:01 NO. 15:34:03 oops caps 15:34:13 Umm, too late kinda...... 15:34:16 That it is really disrespectful 15:34:33 I suggested it, besides, I wasnt the first.... 15:34:50 You can't just take somebody's territory, did you even have affairs with them? 15:35:21 Np, but it happens all the time, hear about Crimea anybody? 15:35:39 What 15:35:47 Crimea is way more different 15:35:54 It isnt like it is the first time it happened in the world of micronations 15:36:09 Crimeans actually want to be part of the Russian Federation 15:36:32 It would be interesting if somebody claimed Northern Ireland 15:37:02 Umm, Republic of Ireland until a decade ago..and the IRA 15:37:58 I mean a micronation 15:38:22 true, there is probably that claims it or the entire UK 15:39:27 Have you heard of Austenasia? 15:39:36 Yes, why? 15:39:52 He went on this chat once I think 15:41:19 Really, anyway I gtg.....again :( anyway o/ 15:41:43 o/ 15:41:45 -!- Graistan has left Special:Chat 15:46:55 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has left Special:Chat 15:46:57 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 15:46:58 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 15:47:45 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has left Special:Chat 16:16:15 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 16:45:33 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 16:48:48 o/ 16:52:59 -!- TheMaster001 has joined Special:Chat 16:53:05 Hello 16:58:04 o/ 16:58:46 So, how are you? 16:59:28 Im good thanks 16:59:54 Your username seems familiar 17:00:00 Are you Vetria? 17:10:07 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 17:11:27 No. 17:12:32 Hmm, I'll think about making a team/leauge 17:12:41 Nice. 17:13:00 So Vetria is located in Italy? 17:13:32 Yes 17:19:53 Wow, that was cool 17:20:28 I was looking for the winter microlympics page and I pressed the random page button, at it actually went to that page :D 17:20:42 Oh. 17:20:46 Nice to know. 17:21:11 17:24:46 Yes? 17:24:52 Got any problem? 17:24:59 Not at all 17:27:20 Oh. 17:30:08 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has left Special:Chat 17:32:35 -!- TheMaster001 has left Special:Chat 18:01:19 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 18:23:17 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 18:23:30 o/ 18:55:24 test 18:57:51 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has left Special:Chat 2014 08 18